-Dance for me-
by GrinsekatzeLina
Summary: My second FF in english This time explicit scenes with Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov. ... „I'm home" Yuri shouted as he walked in the apartment, where he lived with Viktor and Makkachin. Right after the GPF – where Yuri placed second – he moved to Russia and Viktor wanted to live with him together, so Yuri brought all his stuff to Viktors apartment.


**-ONE-**

„I'm home" Yuri shouted as he walked in the apartment, where he lived with Viktor and Makkachin.

Right after the GPF – where Yuri placed second – he moved to Russia and Viktor wanted to live with him together, so Yuri brought all his stuff to Viktors apartment.

It was really huge and comfortable, it was warm and like Yuri always imagined.

Yuri slipped out of his shoes, placed them near the door and walked to the attire to hang up his jacket. He was tired and his clothes and his body felt sticky. His workout was hard, but he needed it.

"Viktor?" Yuri slowly walked through the apartment, he heard some noises but he couldn't reach them.

He sighed and walked into their bedroom. Yuri immediately stopped at the door and raised his eyebrow. "W-What.. Is.. That?" he mumbled.

He blinked a few times, he thought he's just sleepy and could see things which are not there, but no. Yuri just stand there and looked at this irritating thing.

"Yuri~" Viktor shouted out loudly and full with joy.

"Let me hug you and let me introduce you to our new toy" he opened his arms wide and waited for Yuris embrace, but Yuri didn't wanted to. He was still confused and Viktor saw that written on Yuris face.

"Nah.. Come on, it's funny..".

"V-Vi-Viktor.. This thing.." Yuri stuttered.

"YES! A Pole!"

"B-But.. Why?"

"Hm? You remembered our last banquet, right?!"

"Yeah.. I not really wanted to, but yeah.. You already told me what I did and it's still embarrassing.", Yuri bit his lip, his face turned more red than before and his fingers clenched into his shirt, which was still sticky – he desperately needed a shower.

"Did you like it?" Viktor asked innocent.

"No?" Yuri answered with a shaky voice, he stumbled a bit backwards and found hold at the door.

"I thought you would like it, though I let it install that" Viktor lowered his voice, he never could imagine that installing a pole would be a bad idea after their last banquet.

Yuri sighed and turned around, he wanted to take a shower, wanted to forget what he saw. The Japanese went to the bathroom and get unclothed.

The Russian was all alone in the bedroom, the plopped on the bed and let out a sad sigh.

/ _Why doesn't he like my idea? He was so good, it turns me on and he seems to have a lot of fun dancing on a pole_ / he thought by himself.

He was confused.

/ _Is he only embarrassed? Maybe he needs only time.. Yeah I think this is just Yuri, which needs time for things like that_ /. Viktor sat there and looked to the bathroom, he could still imagine how Yuri stands there, full embarrassed, face red, hands shaky. He smiled.

Their relationship was so deep, so pure.

After he heard the shower, he stepped to the bathroom and waited a few moments for entering the room. Yuri didn't recognized it, he stood in the shower and let the water met his trembling body.

His face was red, like Viktor imagined, a wonderful sight.

Yuri faced the wall and stood with the back to the door, the Russian smiled again and get undressed as well as he opened the door of the shower to join his boyfriend.

The black-haired man let out a noise of surprise as he looked over his shoulder to find his tall boyfriend, his couch, his lover, naked behind him.

"Vi-" he was started to say – his face now redder than before, but Viktor doesn't want to talk.

Viktor pressed his lips against Yuris, breathtaking but soft. His tongue brushed his lower lip and he pushed the young man against his chest, loved the feeling of skin to skin.

His hands stroked over Yuris chest and his belly, he earned some soft moans and he recognized the goosebumps he triggered.

Yuri heard his blood pounding in his ears, yes they are much more than friends, they have a relationship and they do much more than kissing and he felt so hot. Viktors skin is just pale and delicious and he knows, if Viktor kissed him with so much passion, he can't control his own feelings and fuck he wanted more.

The Japanese turned around, placed his fingers in Viktors hair, grabbed in a bit and kissed him more, bit his lip until it was bruised, play with his tongue, let Viktor no time to breath.

The feeling of the hot water dripping down on their bodies felt so well and than additionally this passionate kiss, it was just perfect.

He loved Viktor so much and for him, it's just unbelievable to have a relationship with this gorgeous man.

Viktor was just surprised by Yuris reaction, but he received him with love, open arms and enjoyed his action. He parted his lips a bit, as he felt the younger man's tongue, he enjoyed the whole feeling, being kissed by him, being touched.

The feeling of Yuris fingers clenched in his hair was a hint from him, Viktor knows what Yuri wanted and he smiled into the kiss. He held him close and deepened the kiss even more.

Yuri panted as he released himself from Viktors lips. The Japanese looked into Viktors eyes, which are more darken now, he saws the lust in his glance. A shy smile crossed his face and he slowly touched the Russians cheek with his palm.

/ _He is so beautiful_ / Yuris thought.

/ _And he is mine_ /.

Viktor placed his hand on Yuris – which rested on his cheek, he leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear "Yuri~ You're the most beautiful man for me, please don't be ashamed." He lowered his eyes, pulled him closer to his chest and touched his lips with his free hand. One finger ran over it, he felt the softness of Yuris lips and kissed him again.

The Russian stroked his boyfriends back with his fingers, sending goosebumps all over his body, made his body trembling, wanting for more.

The black-haired man give in, let Viktor do what he wanted to do. He just enjoyed everything.

Yuris fingers stroked over his lovers chest and rested at his hipbone, he earned a soft growl from him. After a few moments he placed his hand around Viktors length, he was already so hard and he twitched under his touch. Yuri kissed him more, played with his tongue and Viktor moaned into this kiss.

Yes this was perfect.

Viktor ran his fingers ghostly over Yuris body and he clenched them into his butt, his fingernails leaved some marks.

Yuri gasped and slowly moved his fist around him. In the meanwhile Viktor made a step back, leaned on the wall, pulled Yuri with him, pushed him against his chest, pressed his lips hard against Yuris.

The Russian could feel how hard the Japanese already was and so his fingers ran to south, touched him softly and he earned a wonderful, slowly, soft moan from him. A smile was written on Viktors face and he stroked Yuris length again, soft but determining.

Yuri broke the kiss and let out a loud moan "Vi-Viktor~" he gasped.

The grey-haired man leaned in and turned Yuri around, pushed him against the cold wall and placed kisses all over his neck and his back.

Yuri loosened his grip and he needed to held himself on the wall, his hands slowly clenched into fists because of the arousal. Viktors fingers were everywhere. He touched Yuris tights and pressed himself against him, let him feel how hard he was, how much he wanted him.

Yuris blood pulsed in his ears, his breath was snatchy, his face feverishly red.

God he felt so hot.

"V.. Viktor.. Please" he begged.

"Hm.." was Viktors respond. "Tell me what you want", he teased.

"No.." Yuri shook his head, he can't say that out loud.

"So? Then I just leave you here alone, I'm done with my shower."

Yuris body stiffened, he turned his face to Viktor.

"Wait..." he begged "Please... D-Don't go.. V-Viktor..".

He held Viktors wrist and leaned in another kiss, then he turns his lips to Viktors ear.

"V-Viktor... Please... T-Touch me.." he mumbled.

A grin showed up on the Russians face and he pushed Yuri against the wall again. "Good boy.." he whispered into his ear.

Slowly his fingers went down, fondled softly over Yuris length which moaned Viktors name.

Viktor let his tongue dance over Yuris back and placed his lips on his rim, clenched his fingers into his butt and went with his tongue inside him. He felt how the younger man twitched and how he shivered.

"Ah... Vi..Viktor" Yuri couldn't speak clearly, his throat felt thick and dry at the same time. He gasped sharply and pressed himself a little bit against Viktor.

The Russian put on some lube over his fingers and replaced his tongue with one of his long, narrow fingers. The black-haired inhaled sharply, the feeling of Viktors finger was kinda odd but not bad. Viktor pushed his finger deep inside Yuri until he was full in him, after he felt how Yuri slowly relaxed he began to move. Slowly and soft at the beginning and after he earned some more moans from his boyfriend, more forcefully until he entered another finger.

"Fuck!" Yuri shouted.

Viktor kissed his way up to Yuris neck again and moved his fingers gently, he don't want to hurt his boyfriend. Yuri relaxed again and Viktor added another finger, scissoring him, spread him – Oh he loved how Yuri twitched around his fingers and he loved this feeling even more around himself.

The Japanese moaned more, his body shivered and he wanted more. His face was red, his cheeks glow.

"Vi-Viktor" he mumbled.

"Yes my love?"

"Please..." he begged.

"I said you need to tell me clearly what you want" Viktor ordered.

"B-But..." he was ashamed.

Viktor pushed his fingers deep and forcefully into him.

"Ah.. Ngh... Viktor!"

"Tell me" Viktor whispered in his ear, stick out his tongue and licked his earlobe.

"I can't" Yuri whimpered.

"Hm..." Viktor was disappointed and pushed his fingers one more deeply into the younger man.

"Ah! FUCK!" he shouted "Okay.. Okay... I will tell you.." he whimpered more, his face had already the colour of a tomato.

He gulped, his throat was dry and he had not much strength left – the workout was too much and now this!

"Vitya..." He mumbled.. "Please.. F-Fuck me."

Viktor grinned, blushed about Yuri called him and detracted his fingers, only to push himself into his boyfriend.

Yuri inhaled sharply as he felt the tip of Viktors length. He was so big and hot.

"Fuck... Yuri.. You're so tight" Viktor whispered near Yuris ear. Slowly he went in completely and wait until Yuri inured himself to his length.

The Russian grabbed Yuris hips and hold him tight.

Yuri relaxed in his hug and turned his head to Viktor, he kissed him gentle and brushed his hands. Viktor hold him, let his lips met Yuris and began slowly to move. He groaned silently and inhaled Yuris smell as he kissed his neck again and stick his nose in his wet, messy hair. One of his hands wandered south, grabbed his length firmly and let him twitch a bit. "Ja tebja ljublju" he whispered and Yuri moaned loud.

With every trust Viktor came near to his limit, Yuri was so tight and he loved the way he moaned.

Yuri grabbed behind himself to touch Viktor, but he only could reached his hipbone, he stroked it gently and enjoy every deep trust of Viktor. The touch of Viktors fingers around his length was gentle and hard at the same time, he smeared the pre-cum all over his tip.

"I love you, too" Yuri responded, his voice shaky and his body shivered.

Viktor brushed his fingers over Yuris chest, let him feel how high his body temperature was, he loved the feeling of his skin touched Yuris skin. He couldn't control himself, his hips moved steady.

He was already on his limit and he knew that Yuri was it too.

The black-haired man arched his back and let out a loud moan. The Russian made some more deep trusts, hit Yuris prostate and reached his climax, he spouted his hot seed into the younger man. Yuri come right after Viktor, he squirted his cum over Viktors fist and the wall and his breath was short and hard. The hot steam inside the bathroom made it more worse to breath.

After Viktor found his breath, he leaved Yuri only to hold him tight on his chest. The younger mans head rested on his chest, felt sleepy and satisfied. Viktor chuckled and looked into Yuris eyes.

"And tomorrow we could test our new toy, what you're thinking?"

"Äh... R-Really?" he mumbled.. "I.. I.. Don't want to test it.. It's embarrassing after all."

Viktor grabbed Yuris chin, looked him into his pierced eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I know you will show me more of your eros Yuri~".

The Japanese slowly shook his head a bit and looked ashamed.

"I will give you time for this.. Maybe it will be your present for me in our honeymoon night."

The grey-haired man giggled and gave Yuri a passionate kiss.

They left the shower, Viktor covered Yuri in a towel and carried him into the bedroom. He grabbed some food from the kitchen and laid down with his boyfriend until they both fall asleep.


End file.
